


never knew daylight

by Pomfry



Series: Jondami Week 2018 [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Jon and Damian are rebels, Jondamiweek2018, Justice Lords, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: The comm crackles in Jon’s ear, a small huff of air distorted, and he drops from above, rolling with it and landing in a crouch. “Damian,” he says softly, creeping around a wall, “are you in position?”





	never knew daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm a day late for this prompt, but better late than never, right? Also I'm terrible at fight scenes so uh. Forgive me.

The comm crackles in Jon’s ear, a small huff of air distorted, and he drops from above, rolling with it and landing in a crouch. “Damian,” he says softly, creeping around a wall, “are you in position?”

A grunt of agreement. “Yes. Squads one and two are as well.” Damian paused. Jon doesn’t dare breath as he presses himself against the dull white wall, eyeing the heroes at the end of the hallway warily. “Are you certain you can take him?”

Jon swallows, hearing his father’s heartbeat strong and steady in his ears. “Can you?”

“Yes.” Damian sighs. “I don’t like it, but - yes, I can take Father.”

Jon licks his lips. “Okay, good.” He hesitates. “I don’t like what they’ve become, Damian. I don’t - I don’t like the way that Dad’s just taken over.”

Jon can practically see the way Damian closes his eyes in exhaustion, weighed down by the sins of their parents. “I agree,” he says tiredly. “I completely agree.”

“You know,” Jon muses, looking idly up at the ceiling, “he really signed his own destruction when he trained me.” A razor sharp grin crosses his face. “And didn’t care to notice when I left to go with you.”

Damian laughs softly. “That he did,” he says, “that he did.”

“Hey, Jon!” Hal. One of Dad’s greatest supporters after losing Barry.

“I have to go,” Jon whispers harshly. “I - I love you. I hope that I’ll see you after all this is over, okay?”

Damian breathes out, slow and steady. “I love you too. See you on the other side.”

The comm dies and Jon doesn’t hide the smile the words give him. He finally got Damian to say them.

“Hey, Uncle Hal,” he says easily, not dropping the smile as he turns to the Green Lantern.

“What’re you doing here,” Hal laughs, stopping in front of him with a naive grin.

Jon laughs back, eyes glowing red and hands curling into fists.

“This,” he says, and reaches back to punch Hal through the building.

 

\--

 

“That’s the signal,” Damian roars, and leaps down to take out Author, injecting him with a poison designed specifically to take him out.

The king of the seas drops, muscles spasming, and Damian pulls out a knife, swiping at J’onn who merely twists his torso out of the way. Damian grins, teeth glinting, and  _ that’s _ when the Martian notices the fire starting, growing into a uncontrolled flame on the oil on the ground.

“You trap yourself,” J’onn growls, backing away from the fire.

Damian smirks at him. “Nope,” he says, cheerfully malicious. “I’m going after my father.”

With that, he dives into the fight, eyes roaming for black cape, ears, utility belt - there!

Damian pulls out his sword and nearly takes off his father’s head when he jumps and swings the metal cleanly through the ears before the fight begins.

“Damian,” Father breathes, dodging a devastating blow to the head.

“Indeed,” Damian says casually, looking for any weaknesses in his stance. Predictably there were very little, but Father is getting older and slower and -

Damian attacks the bad kneecap Father's been avoiding using the whole fight, and Batman falls down at his feet. Damian gases the room with cold eyes, watching at his father falls unconscious.

He reaches up to his comm. “Batman down. Superman?”

“Working on it,” Jon grunts back.

“I'll be there in five minutes, where are you, Damian says briskly, leaving Father in a locked room. It should keep him out for more than an hour, which will give them more than enough time to take Superman down and trap Wonder Woman in an illusion of her own making.

“Just follow the explosions,” Jon says wryly, panting.

“Okay, dearest,” Damian says cheekily, and drops down smoothly to sit by his boyfriend. “What's the plan?”

Jon bites his lip for a moment. “I'll distract him,” he says finally, and nods towards the crystal of green kryptonite in Damian's belt.

Damian kisses him like it's their last and it may very well be. “Be careful,” he says against Jon's lips, and then Jon's gone, Superman roaring in outrage as his own son fights against him again.

_ “Jon,”  _ Superman screams, and when Damian glances over the edge of the broken wall, Jon's spinning and kicking the dictator in the face with a move Damian taught him.

Damian bites down a grin. Superman depends on brute strength -  _ he  _ taught Jon how to refine it down to a knife edge. He slips up and around, hand on the Kryptonite. He only needs one shot.

Jon catches his eye a moment before he punches his father towards him, and Damian is  _ ready. _

The glowing gold crystal hits Superman in the gut and he slumps over, eyes losing the read gleam.

“Is it done,” Jon asks breathlessly, flying over to his side in a heartbeat.

“Yes,” Damian says unsteadily. “Gold Kryptonite takes away powers permanently.

Jon grins, sinking to the ground on shaky legs, resting his forehand on Damian's.

“We did it,” he says, wondering and amazed, and Damian kisses him, just once.

“That we did,” he answers softly.

"We did it!” With a laugh, Jon swings him into the air, and just like that five years of burdens and worries melt away, leaving a smiling boy with sparkling blue eyes with Damian in his arms as a new day, a new  _ life  _ blooms around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
